


Corriendo riesgos

by KarenHikari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: —El amor es correr riesgos —afirmó el hijo de Apolo, inclinándose para presionar un cariñoso beso en la frente de Nico—. Y yo he decidido arriesgarme contigo, lo creas o no.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Ni siquiera sé cómo empezar. Estoy sumamente avergonzada. Quiero decir, ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que escribí esto y más aun desde que no publico nada. Les prometo que no es mi culpa, o que al menos no ha sido así porque no quiera, sino por razones de la vida. Estoy tratando de poder hacerlo todo, pero digamos que acabo de entrar a la prepa y parece que aún no me adapto muy bien. Además, llevo sólo un mes y ya estoy en exámenes.
> 
> Como sea, esta historia fue un acto impulsivo. Ni siquiera la había planeado. Sólo... surgió y me pareció que debía escribirlo porque era demasiado tierna como para ignorarla. Esta idea hizo acto de aparición mientras leía la historia "Solangelo One-Shots" de TaniaVMirandaA de Wattpad, que deberían ir a leer si les gusta la pareja. Este one-shot no está basado en ese escrito, pero me pareció importante mencionarlo.
> 
> Ahora sí, con 2, 637 palabras y una temática ambientada en el universo de Percy Jackson, esta historia participa en el Reto "El terreno de Afrodita" del foro "El Monte Olimpo" (para los que no lo sepan, hago este comentario porque iba a entrar en el concurso con otra historia llamada "Preguntas sin respuestas y héroes" pero finalmente no lo hice porque... soy demasiado distraída). Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen.
> 
> Creo que ya me he demorado demasiado así que... ¡los dejo para que puedan leer!

Decir que toda pareja, por más amor que se profesara tenía problemas era algo obvio. Desde aquellos que invertían su vida discutiendo pero que al final no podían imaginar su vida sin su compañero hasta aquellos que podían llegar a ser empalagosos de tan dulce que era su relación. Todos tenían discusiones, discusiones pequeñas y de agrandadas dimensiones que a menudo sólo servían para reafirmar el amor que se tenían.

Will Solace y Nico di Angelo no eran una excepción a esa regla, en forma alguna, porque a pesar del profundo cariño que se tenían sus personalidades eran demasiado distintas como para no llegar a tener un roce en algún momento.

Afortunadamente, hasta entonces y tras seis meses como novios oficiales el único verdadero problema que habían tenido era quién se quedaba con el último malvavisco de la fogata.

Eso cambió un día que había empezado bien pero que, como tantos otros, no tardó en tornarse tormentoso mientras desayunaban, sentados a la mesa de la cabaña 7 junto con todos los demás hijos de Apolo.

Todo comenzó porque Will —cuándo no— estaba siendo algo insistente con respecto a que Nico terminara la comida que había en su plato, lo cual, la verdad sea dicha, era una escena bastante común para los semidioses; sin embargo, la noche anterior el hijo de Hades había dormido mal y no se encontraba en su mejor forma, de tal suerte que su paciencia pendía de un hilo, mismo que finalmente se quebró tras la doceava vez en que Will le pidió se comiera la ensalada.

—Suficiente —masculló el pelinegro en voz baja, dejando sus cubiertos sobre la mesa, con la mandíbula tan apretada que resultaba difícil entender lo que había dicho.

—¿Disculpa? —inquirió Will en confusión.

—Dije que suficiente, Solace, puedo cuidarme solo —replicó el hijo de Hades con un tono de voz más mordaz del que había querido usar.

—Nico, ¿de qué estás hablando? —preguntó el rubio, observando con extrañeza cómo su interlocutor se ponía en pie.

—De… ¡de esto! —respondió Nico, gesticulando hacia la mesa entera, hacia el campamento al completo—. ¡De tu estúpido complejo de madre preocupada, de tu estar cuidando cada paso que doy como si… como si no supiera lo que hago!

—Nico… —comenzó a decir el hijo de Apolo, tratando de imitar a su compañero y ponerse de pie, a pesar de que se detuvo en mitad del movimiento, demasiado enfocado en el menor.

—No lo soporto, Will —continuó el pelinegro, con algo de súplica en su voz, en la manera en la que había usado el nombre de su novio en lugar de su apellido que obligó al rubio a detenerse—. Dis… discúlpame.

Antes de que Will pudiera reaccionar, el hijo de Hades se había marchado del comedor a grandes zancadas, sembrando a su paso miradas de confusión y preocupación alternadamente.

Sorprendido, Will sólo pudo girarse a mirar a sus hermanos, preguntando con sus orbes azules qué diablos acababa de suceder, aunque ni Kayla ni Austin ni nadie parecía haber entendido mucho más que él.

—*—*—

Durante los siguientes dos días lo único en lo que el hijo de Apolo pudo pensar fue en ese incidente y en el exaltado habitante de la cabaña 13.

Quizás tenía razón, decidió al final. Quizás exageraba en fruslerías hasta un punto capaz de hartar incluso al más paciente, y Nico no era precisamente el más sosegado en ese sentido. Quizás lo mejor sería que se disculpara con el hijo de Hades y que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

No era que pensara que Nico no podía hacerse cargo de sí mismo o nada por el estilo; al contrario. El chico había peleado en dos guerras y sobrevivido a tres si se contaba la Segunda Guerra Mundial; había hecho llegar a la Atenea Parthenos al campamento desde el otro lado del mundo y se las había ingeniado para no volverse loco en el Laberinto de Dédalo. A todas luces Nico di Angelo sabía cómo cuidarse solo.

Era sólo que… independientemente de sus habilidades en batalla, muchas veces el hijo de Hades se olvidaba de que también era humano y pasada por alto cosas tan simples como dormir bien o desayunar; sabiendo que ese era el resultado de años sin que al moreno le importara de cerca su salud y de no tener a nadie para recordarle que, en realidad, era importante, Will no podía evitar que lo acometiera la súbita necesidad de prometerle al chico que ahora había alguien ahí, dispuesto a recordárselo diariamente si era necesario.

Sencillamente, para como Will veía las cosas si él tenía un complejo como cuidador Nico tenía uno de inferioridad que le impedía colocarse a él mismo como la prioridad de cualquier empresa o persona.

Sin embargo, quizás el hijo de Hades tenía razón y estaba haciendo las cosas mayores de lo que eran. Todo se arreglaría con una conversación clara y una disculpa. Todo estaría bien.

A pesar de ello y por razones de lógica básica Will pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía disculparse si Nico lo seguía ignorando y evadiendo a toda costa encontrarse con él como si se tratara de la peste.

Suspirando, el hijo de Apolo decidió que no lo presionaría. Sin importar la preocupación que lo carcomía por dentro, sin importar la intriga que le impedía concentrarse en su trabajo, sin importar nada; no presionaría a Nico. El chico ya tenía suficientes problemas sin que él fuera uno de ellos; Will podía empezar a cambiar desde ese momento y darle a Nico el tiempo que necesitara.

Afortunadamente esa pequeña discusión no impedía que Nico continuara sentándose en la mesa de Apolo y llevando a cabo las pequeñas responsabilidades que había asumido en la enfermería.

Quizás Nico tenía razón, Will volvió a pensar durante el almuerzo del segundo día tras el incidente, cuando vio a Nico servirse una hamburguesa nada saludable que después pareció no querer consumir y con la que se la pasó jugando.

Mordiéndose la lengua, el hijo de Apolo no pudo sino hacerse de la vista gorda, fingiendo que no se había dado cuenta.

Paralelamente, Nico no paraba de lanzarle miradas casi de súplica por encima de la mesa, a sabiendas de que la actual indiferencia del rubio era su culpa.

En circunstancias normales, Will le habría recordado que si iba a pedir una hamburguesa para comer primero debía pedir una ensalada; en circunstancias normales, Will no sólo habría fingido que no sabía que Nico estaba pasando las rodajas de jitomate de esa misma ensalada a su plato para evitar tener que comérselas él, sino que lo hubiera dejado hacer, robándole después una mordida de la susodicha hamburguesa al hijo de Hades como pago por sus servicios con las verduras.

Sin embargo, estas no eran circunstancias normales, y el mero pensamiento de que esa fingida indiferencia por parte del hijo de Apolo se volvería algo común aterraba al moreno al punto de que había perdido el apetito, sin que Will encontrara cómo hacerle recuperarlo.

Tan pronto esa súbita realización lo golpeó, el hijo de Hades no pudo evitar el sudor frío que empezó a correr por su frente o las ganas de vomitar lo poco que había comido.

Era su culpa, su culpa, por supuesto. ¿No le había pedido a Will estúpidamente que lo dejara en paz, no le había dicho que era un exagerado y un paranoico? Pues ahí lo tenía, ahí lo tenía, Will ahora no quería saber nada más de él ni querría nunca y, después de todo, ¿podía culparlo, si tras esos meses lo único que le había ocasionado al rubio eran problemas? Era su culpa, su estúpida culpa…

Para su sorpresa, lo que le devolvió a sus pulmones la capacidad de respirar con normalidad fue una cálida mano sobre su pierna derecha, colocada ahí por debajo de la mesa.

—Está bien —se aseguró Will suavemente, tomando el plato de Nico para vaciar el contenido en su propio plato con su mano libre.

—Will… —empezó a decir el hijo de Hades, sólo para verse interrumpido por la tranquilizante sonrisa del rubio.

—Está bien —repitió el muchacho con calma, girándose para continuar su desayuno, volviendo a ignorar al hijo de Hades, con tanta tranquilidad como si lo hiciera todos los días, con tanta calma que Nico pensó que Will sólo había deshecho el nudo que lo incapacitaba de respirar con normalidad para amarrar otro en su garganta que no le permitía hablar.

Tras ese pequeño problema, las cosas volvieron a lo que había sido normalidad —o subnormalidad, en su defecto—, durante los dos últimos días, y ni Will ni Nico volvieron a dirigirse la palabra, lo cual aterraba al hijo de Hades hasta límites que ni siquiera él comprendía.

Fue hasta esa noche, justo cuando iban a ya a cerrar la enfermería tras haber tenido el último turno juntos —azares del destino y de la casualidad, verdaderamente, porque ni el uno ni el otro quería estar ahí en esa especie de silencio incómodo que apenas dos días antes habrían sabido llenar con bromas y que ahora parecía vacío—, que Nico se dio cuenta de que no podía soportar esa forzada distancia.

—Yo… ¡Will! —consiguió decir, deteniendo al rubio, quien ya se dirigía a la puerta para volver a su cabaña—. Yo… Will…

Sabiendo que no podía posponer esa conversación por más tiempo, el hijo de Apolo giró sobre sus talones para encarar a Nico.

—Aquí es donde me dices que "tenemos que hablar", ¿no es cierto? —comenzó, forzando una sonrisa que no sentía a sus labios en un intento infructuoso de disipar la tensa atmósfera que había caído sobre ellos.

—Yo… lo siento —masculló Nico con pesadez, ignorando la floja broma del rubio—. Lo siento mucho.

—Qué va —replicó Will con una mueca—. Yo… es mi culpa. Tú tienes razón, yo no debería presionarte como si fueras un crío.

—No, no —aseguró el hijo de Hades—. No lo entiendes. No eres tú, es sólo que… yo… Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien… desde que a alguien... le importé tanto.

—Nico… —comenzó a decir el rubio, sólo para verse interrumpido cuando su interlocutor negó con la cabeza empecinadamente.

—No, no lo entiendes —repitió con necedad—. La última vez… la última vez que alguien lo hizo… Bianca… Bianca terminó muerta.

—Lo que pasó con Bianca no fue tu culpa —afirmó Will, colocando suavemente una mano sobre el hombro del menor, gesto del cual Nico o no se percató o simplemente no tuvo fuerzas para alejarse.

—La muerte de Bianca no fue mi culpa —lo corrigió Nico—, pero si yo… si ella no hubiera cargado con la responsabilidad de cuidarme quizás ella… quizás ella no habría…

—Nico — lo cortó Will, el tono de su voz el justo para que el moreno elevara la vista—. Eso no fue tu culpa, ella tomó sus propias decisiones y…

—¡Y tú estás tomando las tuyas, pero eso no quita que siempre que alguien ha cuidado de mí de esa forma…! Mi madre, ella… ella tampoco terminó bien…

—Nico, escúchame —pidió el rubio, dejando que una orden tiñera sus palabras a pesar de que no dejaron nunca de ser amables—. Lo que pasó no fue tu culpa. Te han pasado cosas malas, como a todos, más de las que deberían haberle pasado a una sola persona, en mi opinión, pero aun así no…

—Will, es que no lo merezco.

—Nico, ¿de qué estás…?

—No lo merezco —repitió Nico, apretando sus párpados—. Tú… tú tienes ya bastantes responsabilidades, con tu cabaña y tus hermanos y la enfermería como para que yo… como para que yo…

—¿Entorpezcas todo lo demás? —sugirió Will, entendiendo de una vez por todas qué era lo que tenía tan mal al hijo de Hades.

Ante la mención de una verdad que aunque sabía certera dolía más en boca de Will que en su propia mente, Nico no pudo sino estremecerse.

—Exactamente —asintió con resignación—. No lo merezco.

—Ven acá —lo cortó Will, negando con la cabeza suavemente mientras rodeaba los hombros de su novio.

—Will, no me estás entendiendo, yo no soy—

—Lo he entendido perfectamente —replicó el rubio, aferrando con un poco más de fuerza a la delgada figura el chico que sostenía entre sus brazos—, pero eso no significa que yo vaya a cambiar de opinión y me aleje de ti, ¿de acuerdo?

—Will, ¡es que no lo entiendes! —masculló Nico, gesticulando con las manos—. ¡Te voy a hacer daño y si te pasa algo, si te pasara algo, yo…!

—Nico, las probabilidades de que me pase algo son muchas y eso no tienen nada que ver contigo —murmuró el hijo de Apolo, tomando al moreno por el mentón para cruzar sus miradas—. Escúchame, lo vales. Todos cargamos algo de bagaje, ¿de acuerdo? Que tú tengas más del que merecías porque las Moiras son unas estúpidas no es tu culpa.

—Will, yo…

—No, escúchame ahora —lo cortó el rubio con una voz que no estaba exenta de cariño—. Tú eres diferente, ¿me entiendes? En el buen sentido. Cuando estoy contigo… el tiempo pasa más rápido, ni siqueira lo siento, me das otra cosa en que pensar, y eso es algo que no sabes cómo se aprecia cuando acabas de tener turno en la enfermería de este lugar.

—Pero aun así, Solace, eso no quiere decir que-

—El amor es correr riesgos —afirmó el hijo de Apolo, inclinándose para presionar un cariñoso beso en la frente de Nico—. Y yo he decidido arriesgarme contigo, lo creas o no.

—Yo… Will, por favor… —suplicó Nico de nueva cuenta.

—Nico, si algo me pasara, ¿no intentarías salvarme, aunque eso significara ponerte en peligro a ti? —inquirió el rubio, como si no fuera nada.

—¿Qué? Will, claro que sí, pero, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Bueno, pues este es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr por ti —continuó el hijo de Apolo, sintiendo a Nico tensarse y luego relajarse en sus brazos sucesivamente.

—Yo no… no lo entiendo —masculló Nico, su voz aún cargada de aplomo, aunque se permitió recargar la cabeza en el hombro del rubio, sin fuerzas —ni ganas— de resistir la cercanía de Will y negarse con fingida indiferencia al único refugio que había conocido en un largo tiempo.

—Yo tampoco —aseguró Will, lanzando un suspiro que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo—. Pero por eso justamente es un riesgo, porque, aunque no lo comprendes del todo estás dispuesto a sacrificarte por ello, ¿lo entiendes?

—Sigue sin tener sentido —se quejó el hijo de Hades en un murmullo.

—Eso no importa —rió Will, golpeando suavemente el hombro de su novio para después tornarse serio—. No quiero que vuelvas a decir algo así, Nico, ¿está claro?

—Will…

—No, sólo no —lo cortó el rubio—.Prometo intentar no ser tan paranoico, pero por favor, no…

—No, no es tu culpa —argumentó Nico, removiéndose con incomodidad—. Yo… es extraño, pero no se siente mal, es sólo que… no lo entiendo.

—Dale tiempo —prometió Will con suavidad, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir que podía ponerlo a prueba morque no dejaría de tratarlo con ese cuidado, con esa delicadeza.

—Yo… de acuerdo —asintió Nico tras un rato—. Te dejaré cuidarme… si eso es lo que quieres.

—Gracias —sonrió Will, revolviéndole el cabello—. Te daré más espacio, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

Para su sorpresa, el hijo de Hades sólo negó con la cabeza, rodeándole la cadera de súbito.

—No, no cambies —pidió Nico en voz baja, aferrándolo con fuerza y en silencio, como una promesa, mientras decidía hacerle caso al hijo de Apolo, mientras decidía correr riesgos, el riesgo de la posibilidad de un final feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Quizás es un poco corta, pero como expliqué más arriba, esto fue demasiado tierno como para no escribirlo.
> 
> ¡Por favor no se olviden de pasarse por el foro y votar!
> 
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
